


Sweet Gloves

by Sangerin



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Waters
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She owned me then, my Kitty, and I thought then that there would never be a time when she would not own me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Gloves

I'll never want anyone other than my darling Flo, and that's the God's honest truth. I'm hers and she (thank God) is mine. With Ralph and Cyril we make a wonderfully happy family, though so many folk think we don't look much like one.

But we've all got our pasts, Flo as much as me. So I'll admit to the jerk in my belly that day in the park when I saw Kitty. All dressed up to the nines she was, with a veil over her pale face and her hair done prim and lady-like. But this is my secret: It caused more than just a jerk in my belly; more than just a sudden heat in my cheeks. Seeing her again stirred memories.

There'd been so many nights, Kitty and me. Together in our narrow bed at Ma Dendy's. Back then I was shyer than she was, but I adored Kitty with everything in me. She could do anything, and I'd let her. One night – oh how I remember it! – she had me gasping from her kisses and her fingers. She'd got me out of my shift and had her mouth on my breast, and one hand moving steadily up and down between my thighs. Before that she'd only ever used a single finger, circling and rubbing, but never moving inside. But that night her fingers slid up and down, slick with my own heat, and when I couldn't help but buck my hips against her, she used her other hand to hold me down. She ceased to kiss my breast, leaving the skin wet and tingling in the cold air of our room as she moved to kiss my lips instead. Her mouth over mine caught my gasp when I felt her, just one slender finger, inside me.

'Oh, Kitty,' was all I could say. Barely even a breath as I focused on the new sensations, and the way that her finger made me feel. My mouth felt dry, and empty despite our desperate kisses, yearning to be filled as she was filling me below.

She tucked her chin against my shoulder and began to whisper in my ear.

'So sweet and warm, dear Nan,' she said.

She pulled her finger back and I keened, moaned from the back of my throat. I wanted her more, not less, now.

Then I felt her enter me again – thicker this time – and my stomach developed more knots.

'Two this time,' Kit said. 'So hot.'

She moved her fingers back and forth, and I panted. I felt her breath hot against my ear. 'Liquid silk,' she said, 'or maybe velvet. Oh, Nan,' she sighed, 'Oh, _Nan_.'

From somewhere, I found a scrap of courage. My hips began to move in time with her fingers, and although I barely had breath and my mouth was growing dry as the desert, I whispered, 'So which is it? Silk or velvet?'

'Satin,' she replied. 'Pink. Satin.' She timed each word with the movement of her fingers, the thrusts of my hips.

'I think,' she continued, 'I'll have a pair of gloves made.' She paused. 'Gloves of pink satin. Shiny. Slippery.'

I gasped and shifted and moaned. She had slid in a third finger and I felt as I had never felt before. Burning and awkward and yet all together wonderful, and I tipped my head back as she kissed her way along my collarbone between her wonderful, sinful, obscene words.

'I'll wear the gloves on stage,' she said, 'And you'll know what I mean by them. Where I wish I was. Where I wish you were. And I'll run one hand up the back of the other,' she added, and with the heights her hands had already brought me to, her words were enough to send me tumbling into ecstasy. She owned me then, my Kitty, and I thought then that there would never be a time when she would not own me.

By the time I saw her that day in the park, so many things had changed. Yet I'll own that I was cursing myself, and begging pardon of Flo, all at the one time. For, after we'd finished speaking, I saw that Kitty was wearing pink satin gloves. And when she ran one finger down the back of her other hand – seeming to all the rest of the world that she was merely smoothing the fabric – I couldn't stop the shudder of sensation that ran through me.

But I kept myself from running after Kitty, indeed I did. I went home with my beloved, and slept next to her, limbs entangled, my lips on her skin. And I woke her in the morning with kisses and caresses that were sweeter to me than any I'd had from the hands of Kitty Butler.


End file.
